Nether Limitless
Nether Limitless is the number one disciple of the Skydark Holy Lands. It is said that in the future, there is a great chance that he will become an ordinary World King or even a Great World King! He is one of Tian Mingzi's descendants and is considered to be the most outstanding. His weapon is a dark long katana. Description Skydark Holy Lands’ Nether Limitless - This youth wore black clothes and his face was pallid. Just casually glancing at him, he appeared a bit weak and frail. But, the truth was that his strength was incomparably horrifying. His weapon was a long and slender katana. It was four feet long and very thin. In this half year, the number of participants and nightmare beasts that had died underneath this blade was countless. Personality Cunning and ruthless just like his ancestor, Tian Mingzi. But the thing that separated him from Tian Mingzi was that Limitless' ancestor was truly shameless and ambitious. In fact, Limitless' true goal was in the end to be recognized by Tian Mingzi and reach a level that would make everyone proud of him! Plot He was a proud son of heaven and the top genius of a Great World King level Holy Land. He had entered the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting and had achieved lasting results, even reaching the top 20's during the preliminaries. However, Nether Limitless had failed to reach the finals due to losing against Lin Ming, he had been humiliated by this peer of his who was also in the same generation. He took this lesson by heart and swore to avenge the loss. But afterwards, he wouldn't have dreamt that this Lin Ming was such a fierce character, reaching 2nd place in the finals. He would inevitably form a heart demon in the form of Lin Ming. After a dozen or so years, he and 12 other top Divine Sea geniuses of the sect had been tasked by Tian Mingzi to hunt Lin Ming down in the lower realms. There, he and his peers challenge Lin Ming, only to end up sorely losing after a single clash. They had resorted to use the method that Tian Mingzi urged them to do, and that was to release his avatar to the world in order to thoroughly kill Lin Ming. But the worst had yet to come, Nether Limitless would grow increasingly horrified as he saw Lin Ming injure Tian Mingzi. This final strike had been seen by Nether Limitless and the others. All of them were incomparably shocked. They would never have dreamed that Lin Ming was powerful to such a degree that even their Honorable Master would be wounded to such an extent! Nether Limitless' body stiffened. At this moment, there was an excruciating pain in his chest. As he looked down, he saw Lin Ming’s right hand had penetrated into his chest and grabbed onto his beating heart.Chapter 1360 – Devil His two hands gripped Lin Ming’s forearms, a look of panic and fear coloring his eyes. Nether Limitless’ entire body was shaking. The feeling of having his heart gripped by someone, able to be crushed at any time, was simply indescribably horrible. No matter who it was, death was frightening. This was especially true for young and handsome elites like Nether Limitless who had a long and gloried future awaiting them. Lin Ming had done this in order to take Limitless' spatial ring that contained the space shuttle treasure hidden within. Finally, he fell down from the skies. As he fell, his hand reached out as if he wanted to grasp something in the air. He wasn’t willing to just drop down like this. Or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he wasn’t willing to perish like this… An extremely weak and raspy voice came out. If these people present weren’t martial artists with a high cultivation, they simply wouldn’t have heard it. This was the voice of Nether Limitless. He actually hadn’t died yet, but was stubbornly clinging onto his last fading dregs of life. The fear of death was enough to push one past the barriers of all other things they feared. Thus, even though Nether Limitless was facing this Tian Mingzi that was like a wild and wounded animal, he still called out to him for help. Tian Mingzi faintly smiled and then thrust out his hand like a bolt of lightning. Puff! His hand punctured into Nether Limitless’ chest, grasping onto Nether Limitless’ already broken heart! “Master….. Master…..” After having his heart grasped again, even if his mind was in chaos he still had a slight response. His eyes glazed over, dull and vacant. Tian Mingzi spoke some cruel and heartless final farewells to Nether Limitless: “Limitless, mortals give birth to children so that during their old age, they have someone to care for them. So that after they are buried, their flesh and blood can continue to exist in society. But as for me, I wish for eternal life, so what use are children to me? “Your life comes from me, and now… I will take it back!” As Tian Mingzi spoke, a black vortex suddenly appeared around his hand. This black vortex completely covered Nether Limitless! Heaven Absorbing Demon Art! Tian Mingzi used Empyrean Demondawn’s transcendent divine might. It could absorb the strength of others to be used for oneself! At this time, Nether Limitless was incomparably weak without the least bit of ability to resist. All of his energy, his flesh and blood essence, all of it was sucked up by Tian Mingzi! As Tian Mingzi’s strength rapidly restored itself, Nether Limitless’ life vitality rapidly faded. His eyes turned dark gray, sinking deep into their sockets. His hair withered and his skin wrinkled and dried up. This was just like a mortal man instantly aging a hundred years, rapidly deteriorating! This was the end of a proud genius of the Divine Realm, alas, there is always a higher mountain and a greater person. Moreover, there will always be ambition associated with cruelty and death in the martial world, truly a perilous path that contained endless possibilities. In the end, Limitless became Lin Ming's stepping stone, and utterly becoming livestock by Tian Mingzi.' Abilities '''Myriad Water Sword Arts Overturn the mountains, sunder the seas – Myriad Water Sword Arts!Chapter 1248 – Violent Collision Nether Limitless’s swords sharpened. His sword light became chaotic and wild, like splashing water, completely enveloping the enemy! This was the Verdant Feather Holy Lands’ Water Laws. The Laws of Water and the Laws of Ice originally came from the same source. The Verdant Feather Holy Lands was a Holy Lands that displayed the might of the water elements to their peak! Now, what Nether Limitless used was a fusion of the Water Laws and Space Laws. Every sword light caused deep and vibrant spatial ripples, just like ripples in water! Sea Splitting Sword The name of Sea Splitting Sword was no exaggeration, this sword strike could truly split a sea in half! With such a formidable sword potential and such overwhelming momentum, the might of this attack could be imagined!Chapter 1248 – Violent Collision Drifting Snow of 8000 Miles In just this Drifting Snow of 8000 Miles, every single snowflake contained Laws and Concepts. At late Divine Sea, If these snowflakes touched someone, they could even freeze a Life Destruction martial artist to death. With millions and billions of snowflakes falling down, it could kill all living creatures for thousands of miles! To Nether Limitless, this was his ultimate killing move.Chapter 1249 – The Defeated Nether Limitless Relationships Lin Ming He would never forget the shame that Lin Ming had brought him. It was only afterwards, when Lin Ming slowly began to blossom and shine in glory in the First Martial Meeting, did no one think that Nether Limitless losing to Lin Ming in the semifinals at Gravemoon Star was a shame. Instead, they began to think that this was a natural flow of events. Even the disciples of the Skydark Holy Lands thought so. But it was this sort of natural inferiority that had filled Nether Limitless’ heart with unwillingness. What was the reason for him being defeated and overshadowed in the First Martial Meeting, but Lin Ming reaching the pinnacle of his fame? In the entire Divine Realm, no one knew, nor could they understand the reasons why. Nether Limitless believed that Lin Ming’s luck must have defied the heavens and he had encountered some lucky chance that had made him what he was today. If he could kill Lin Ming then that lucky chance would be his. In this world, what was more soothing to the mind and heart than killing a hated enemy and stealing away all of their lucky chances? However, never did he know that fate was a fickle thing and rather than dying to his sworn enemy, he would die by the hands of his Honorable Master. Quotes * (Provoking Lin Ming at the Sky Spill Planet) “Humph, did you think that we couldn’t do anything to you just because you fled back to your home world? Today is the day of your demise. After killing you, I will obtain all of your lucky chances. I will replace you, inherit your destiny, and become an Empyrean!”Chapter 1357 – Hand of the Devil * (Rhyme to the tune of death, summoning the avatar of Tian Mingzi) “Lin Ming, you are ruthless, but no matter how powerful you are it is still useless! Today, you are doomed to die here! Everything you have will be mine!” Trivia * Ranked 15th-18th on the Divine Seal Decree in Chapter 1223 during the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm. * At Late Divine Sea, Nether Limitless comprehended the first four level Concepts of the Space Laws and Water Laws, even tracing the threshold of the fifth level Concept. This achievement was enough to earn him endless praise.Chapter 1249 – The Defeated Nether Limitless * In the way he viewed the world, he could accept it if an Empyrean descendant was superior to him. After all, someone that came from a Great World King Holy Land background simply couldn’t compare to the talent, inheritance, and resources of an Empyrean Heavenly Palace. But, for small influences, even if they were dark horses that rushed out from the endless masses, he could not accept that they were on par with him! It had to be known that in Nether Limitless’s nearly 40 year years of life, he had consumed a massive amount of resources. With all these resources gathered together, their value was no longer estimated in violet sun stones, but nine sun jades.Chapter 1246 – Lin Ming VS Nether Limitless References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Divine Realm Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant